Finding Out
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Mai always goes to visit her parents grave, but one day she has to take a detour because of another funeral. How will she react when she finds a picture of Oliver and Gene Davis on a nearby tombstone? Watch out Naru!


A/N: Here is another one-shot from moi. I decided to do one about Mai finding out about Naru's real identity and such. Please don't be too disappointed. I just came up with it on a spur of the moment.

Mai slammed her hand down on the desk at which her boss, Kazuya Shibuya, was currently seated.

"You are a dirty rotten liar!" she said venomously, while drawing the attention of everyone in the office. Naru didn't even spare her a glance as he replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mai just snorted at his statement.

"Oh I think you do, Oliver," she said causing Naru's eyes to snap up and meet her own. Everyone else was now very interested in the conversation taking place between the two. All of them had now piled into Naru's office, including Lin who looked as calm as ever.

"I don't know who or what you are talking about," Naru replied trying to brush her off. But Mai was having none of it.

"Let me refresh your memory then. Oliver Davis. Adopted son of Dr. Martin and Luella Davis. Aged 17 years old. Black hair, blue eyes. Very narcissistic and cold," she recited.

"Thank you for the compliment Mai," he said sarcastically. Internally Naru was panicking. How did she find out? Does she know about Gene?

"And guess what? He has an identical twin brother named Eugene Davis," she continued ignoring him. Well hat answers that question.

"Who is missing and presumed dead," she finished. A chorus of gasps could be heard coming from the other SPR workers.

"You are not Kazuya Shibuya are you? You are Oliver Davis," she accused her boss. Lin just stepped up and placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"Mai I don't think this is the best time to do—" he began but Mai silenced him.

"Oh yes Lin. I think it is. You have both lied to us long enough. We deserve to know the truth," she said curtly.

"How did you find out?" Naru, well Oliver, asked his assistant in nothing more than a whisper.

"I was at the cemetery visiting my parents graves," she began.

_(Earlier)_

_Mai had already laid the flowers upon her parents grave when she began walking among the tombstones. She needed to get to work but Naru would just have to get over the fact she was late today. When she noticed a funeral taking place she turned and walked down a different row. _

'_No need to interrupt,' she thought as she continued walking. She winced when she heard something crack as she put her foot down._

'_Oops,' she thought. Mai crouched down and lifted the broken frame off the ground. She withdrew the picture and before looking at it she read what was written on the back. _

"_Eugene and Oliver Davis, age 15" she read aloud. Mai almost passed out from shock as she turned the photo over and came face to face with a pair of her boss, Kazuya Shibuya. The two boys were identical. The same black hair and blue eyes. To say Mai was shocked would have been an understatement._

"I knew instantly who Oliver Davis was once I read the tombstone by which the frame had been placed," Mai finished with a sad look upon her face.

"It said, 'Here lies Eugene Davis, son, brother and he will be missed.'" Mai said in a low voice.

"So you decided to come back here and yell at old Naru?" Takigawa joked. Ayako slammed her hand over the back of his head to make the monk shut up. While he was standing there whining about becoming brain dead, Mai had walked around Naru's desk and placed a hand on his arm.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked quietly. He just shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"It doesn't concern you," he replied.

"We are your friends," at this statement, Naru looked up to see nothing but sincerity burning in Mai's eyes. He looked to each of the SPR members to find the same thing. And for once he didn't think they were pitying him over his brothers death. Everyone else had. Well except Lin. He vaguely noted Mai's hand on his arm and that just made him feel even better.

He had expected them, Mai especially, to be really mad at him and hate him for lying. Just goes to show what he knows.

"You're not mad?" he asked the group. Everyone just shook their heads and smiled.

"That explains all the maps," Mai said absentmindedly. Naru just nodded. Before he met Mai, Naru would have believed that there were no such things as people who could be happy all the time. His little assistant seemed to have proven him wrong though. Something she did often.

"We have been trying to find his body but we haven't had a lot of luck," Lin entered the conversation.

"We are all willing to help, if you'll let us," Mai said shooting a nervous glance at Naru. She could have sworn she saw surprise flicker in his eyes before he nodded.

With that, everyone left his office to give him some time to mull over what had just transpired. Just as Mai was about to leave he caught her wrist.

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me for you to understand," he said quietly. Mai smiled and squeezed his hand.

"If you ever need to talk, just give me a call," she told him. When he nodded again she turned and left the office. He watched her go and smiled to himself.

Maybe he could get through this, and not end up being a robot. Naru smiled even wider as he felt something in his chest warm up. Something he hadn't used in a long time. His heart.


End file.
